Aquitaine
Aquitaine, now known colloquially as the The Pirates of Aquitaine, are a Pink team alliance, but also accept members from other color spheres when necessary. Aquitaine was founded in May 2008 by OneBallMan, an ancient in the world of CN. Aquitaine Though founded during May 2008, Aquitaine re-founded itself on February 6, 2009. Gone were the days of peaceful trading while hidden away in the pink sphere of Planet Bob. On February 6, 2009, Aquitaine stepped forward - and now continues to peacefully trade while hidden away in the pink sphere of Planet Bob, but now with a pirate theme. Typhoid Mary became "Princess Pirate Fluffy Pants". Lucky Bob became "The Dread Pirate Bob", but quickly changed back once he realized he didn't have any cool sigs that said "The Dread Pirate Bob". No one else really went with the pirate theme for names, but the FORUMS! The forums were relaunched with a pirate theme and all the necessary sea terms and iconography that say "Surely we will find pirates here" or, alternatively, "Yes, I'll have a Sprite and a shrimp platter, and can we get some cheddar biscuits?" Anyway, though still known formally as Aquitaine, the alliance is known colloquially as The Pirates of Aquitaine. Should you have questions about Aquitaine please feel free to stop by our forums at www.piratesofaquitaine.com. Government *Princess Pirate Fluffy Pants -- Typhoid Mary *Chief Manager o' Plunder -- LuckyBob343 *Queen of ...something, this is actually a working title -- Queen Miranda *Pirate King of Bass'o'matics -- Ron Popeil *First Mate of Foreign Affairs -- Zuulius Maximus Treaties & Acts of Diplomacy Overlords Protectorate Pact - Aquitaine is protected by The Phoenix Federation Charter Aquitaine is a Pink team alliance but will, at its leadership’s, discretion accept members from other team colors. Member nations shall do every action within reason to assist in Aquitaine’s well-being and growth. Aquitaine is a peaceful alliance focused on economic growth. All government actions shall and will be documented in the Announcements folder in the Members-Only section of the Aquitaine off-site forums. All actions in this charter requiring publication or thread creation shall be posted in the Announcements folder in the Members-Only section of the Aquitaine off-site forums. 1. Admission & Dismissal a. Prospective members may apply for membership in Aquitaine, provided they meet the following criteria: i. No active wars at the time of application ii. Not knowingly a military target of another alliance iii. Not a member, at any level, of another alliance AND iv. Filled out the membership application and agree to Aquitaine’s charter and code of conduct b. Members may be dismissed from Aquitaine at any time following a finding of: i. First violation of the code of conduct ii. First violation of this charter OR iii. Failure to switch team color to after the 14th day of membership 2. Government a. Aquitaine is lead by the High Council, a collection of members whose number shall be no less than three members and no greater than seven members. b. Primary leadership i. Titles 1. Titles shall be designated by the member holding the position. ii. Duties 1. Duties shall be apportioned by the collective members of the High Council iii. Appointment and Dismissal 1. As of this Charter’s signing, the three positions of the High Council will be filled by appointment. 2. Future High Council vacancies will be filled by appointment. 3. A member of the high council will be removed from their seat following: a. The publication of a written order to vacate from both remaining High Council members OR b. The published results of a vote where 67% of the Aquitaine member nations are in favor of the unconditional removal. 4. No High Council position shall be vacant for a time period greater than 14 days. Should a vacancy remain open for a time period exceeding 14 days, the remaining High Council and Ministers shall be excused from power and interim leadership duties will be shared among all nations above 5,000 infra at the time of dissolution. a. The interim leadership shall immediately work to nominate a new High Council under the provisions set forth in Article 2, Section (B)(iii)(2) 5. Upon removal from a position in the High Council, the nation remains a member of Aquitaine and remains bound to the charter and code of conduct. The nation, however, shall never hold a position in the High Council or as a Minister in Aquitaine or any future iteration of the alliance c. Secondary Leadership i. Creation of Positions 1. The High Council may create, at their discretion, up to four Ministries within Aquitaine and fill their seats by unanimous appointment. 2. Such appointments will be published upon decision ii. Dismissal 1. Ministers may be dismissed following a. The publication of a unanimous written order to vacate from the remaining Ministers and High Council members OR b. The publication of a vote where 67% of the Aquitaine member nations are in favor of the unconditional removal d. Decision-making and Authority i. On all matters concerning the rights, duties or obligations of Aquitaine or its individual members, the High Council shall work with the Ministers ii. Any member of either group, High Council or Minister, may submit a new motion iii. Such motion will be open for public review for three days iv. Following the review period, the High Council and Ministers will meet en banc and vote. 1. Should any vote in-favor of a motion fail to achieve a two-thirds majority vote, the review period is automatically extended for three additional days 3. Foreign Policy a. It is the policy of Aquitaine to: i. pursue peaceful resolutions to all disputes through diplomatic means ii. refrain from striking first in any conflict iii. resolve any unresolved or uncooperative military disputes through the systematic removal of the offending nation’s, or nations’, infrastructure, land and technology iv. view any Senatorial Sanction against the alliance or any of its individual nations as an Act of War and the first battle strike v. view any acts of espionage, in-game or off-site, as an Act of War and the first battle strike vi. allow its members use of any and all resources at their disposal in conflict, up to and including nuclear missiles. 1. If attacked via nuclear weapons, Aquitaine nations are authorized to respond in duplicate. b. This section may be amended at any time by a simple majority vote from the combined High Council and Ministers 4. A Clarification on Technology Procurements by use of force Any nation of Aquitaine shall be allowed to forcibly procure technology from a target nation, so long as the attack is documented in the Members-Only section of the off-site forums and the target nation is unaligned and outside of the red sphere. Any member engaged in such a technology procurement maneuver will operate with the minimum required force and will discontinue the operation if the target nation requests peace. 5. Document Sovereignty Upon being published in the Public Documents folder in the Members-Only section of the off-site forums, this document becomes sovereign. All preceding charters and government structures are hereby dissolved. Bold text